


Flustering a Oni

by SeaStarryOnCloud9



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Hand Jobs, Kazan might seem a bit ooc, Light Bondage, M/M, Other, Praise Kink, but idc, reader tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaStarryOnCloud9/pseuds/SeaStarryOnCloud9
Summary: I wrote this for my friends and I figured I should post it here. The reader gets to top the Oni and he does his best to behave. We top the killers here. If Kazan seems ooc here I'm sorry, I headcanon that he is softer with his lover.If there are any grammar mistakes I'm sorry, I haven't written anything like this in a long time.
Relationships: Kazan Yamaoka | The Oni/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Flustering a Oni

It wasn’t often you got to see Kazan like this, but after many rough trails and a little begging from you, Kazan had given into your request. The samurai was bound before you. Arms tied back with a thick crimson rope. His armor that usually covered his chest was gone, and the only thing that remained of his usual attire was his pants. His mask also still remained, all though he agreed to be tied up part of him was still nervous. His mask gave him some comfort at least, by being able to hide his face. Though he won’t admit it, part of him was still insecure about how he looked. Keeping it on just made him feel safer. You also felt slightly nervous if you were being honest with yourself. You were ecstatic that Kazan had agreed to your odd request, but you didn’t want to overstep his boundaries. You reminded yourself as you approached him to watch for any signs of discomfort. Kazan was sitting on the edge of his bed, his chest and muscles on full display. With each deep breath, his chest would expand and he would fidget in place. He was waiting for you to do something. Taking a deep breath, you smiled up at him and touched his chest,

“Are you ready Love?” Kazan shuttered underneath your touch, and let out a breathy sigh. He then nodded as he moved closer to you. You smiled and leaned in to kiss his neck, causing Kazan to let out another shaky sigh. You slid your hands up to his pecs and began to squeeze and rub them. Each time your hands grazed his hardening nipples Kazan would let out a faint groan. The feeling of your lips on his neck and your hands on his chest was starting to get him going. His breathing became heavy and he was starting to squirm. Your touches no doubt left him feeling good, he only wished he wasn’t tied up so he could return the favor. Noticing his fidgeting, you removed your lips from his neck and cooed in his ear.

“You are doing so well Kazan, letting me touch you like this, you are so beautiful.” Kazan shuttered at your words, not expecting the praise. You gently nibbled at his neck in response and began to pay more attention to his hardening nipples. “You are so handsome Kazan, so wonderful, I could touch you like this all day,” Hearing your praise made Kazan groan, there was something about the words leaving your lips that got him riled up. With each praise that left your mouth and each twist of his nipples he could feel himself getting hard. Suddenly all the attention was gone as you took a step back to admire your samurai. Kazan let out a low growl from the loss of contact. Underneath his mask his mouth hung open as he panted, his eyes were lidded and full of want and need. Lucky for him his mask hid how desperate he really looked. His body shuttered as you smiled sweetly up at him.

“You are so beautiful, do you know that?” Kazan shuttered again upon hearing your praise, “My big strong samurai, my handsome warrior,” Kazan let out a low whine as you gently pushed him back onto the bed. His legs twitched as you stroked his thighs and kissed his chest. Every touch made his dick twitch, and every praise that left your lips made him groan. To his frustration, you stopped touching him again. A louder growl left his throat as his body lightly thrashed against his bonds. You chuckled and straddled his waist, “Shh, easy now Kazan, you are doing so good, are you ready for me to really touch you?” A deep whine left his lips as he thrust his hips up, surprising you. You giggled when you felt this dick press against you. “Alright Kazan alright, you have been so good, my samurai, my perfect samurai,” Kazan moaned aloud as you moved in between his legs. He had no idea why your words had such an effect on him. Your sweet nothings had riled him up so much, his dick was fully erect and tight in his pants. He let out a moan when you pulled his pants off, freeing his erection. You took his large length in your hands, stroking it. Kazan let out a loud moan and arched into your touch. His breathing was rapid now, and underneath his mask his eyes were shut tight as you stroked his cock. He wished he could touch you, he wished he could hold you as you touched him, he wished that he was able to return the favor. His breath left his lungs as you suddenly brought your mouth down on the tip of his dick. He softly thrust his hips up hoping you would take more of him, but you pulled off with a wet pop when he tired.

“Be still my samurai, be still and I will reward you, but you must behave,” instead of a growl a whine left his lips. God, he would try, but it was already so hard to keep still after you touched him like this. All the praise you had given him had left him a mess. He wanted nothing more than to get out of his bonds and take what he wanted, but he wanted more of your praise. He needed to hear you praise him. Kazan took a deep breath and spread his legs apart. He would hold himself still this time, he promised. As Kazan relaxed you smiled and gave the tip of his dick a kiss.

“So good, you are so good Kazan, I love you so much,” Kazan's thighs quivered upon hearing your praise, and he let out a strained moan when you took his dick in his mouth again. God, he loved you too, you made him feel so good, he would be so good for you, just for you, only for you. With every bob of your head he let out a moan, yet he did his best not to thrust up into your mouth. Still, he couldn’t help thrashing his head side to side in pleasure, nor the quivering of his legs as you sucked him off. He wasn’t prepared when you sucked in a breath and took as much as you could into your mouth. You moaned around his length as you took your hands and rubbed his inner thighs. Kazan went stock still as a loud moan was ripped from his throat. Your mouth felt heavenly around his length, so wet and warm. His bound hands gripped the sheets underneath him as he threw his head back. His body began to shake as you started to bob your head again, taking as much as you could. Between your hands on his thighs and your mouth on his dick, it was taking all his restraint not to buck his hips to meet your mouth. It was becoming all too much, but right as he bit his lip and felt his core tighten you pulled away. He let out a high whine and crossed his legs in an attempt to get more friction on his cock, trapping you between his legs. You wiped the saliva that was trickling down your face off with your hand and smiled sweetly at him.

“Kazan, you did such a good job for me, would you like your reward now?” you teased. Kazan let out a loud moan as he nodded his head. He knew what you were going to do, and he needed it so badly. Softly you pushed Kazan's legs aside and stripped off your clothes. You climbed back onto him and gave his mask a kiss. Using your fingers you prepared yourself before slowly lowering yourself onto Kazan’s dick. The both of you moaned as you took all of him inside you. Lucky with Kazan tied down, and still eager to please, you were free to get comfortable and ride him at your own pace. Slowly you began to lift yourself up before slowly lowering yourself back onto him. With each rise and fall Kazan’s legs would twitch and he would let out a moan that sounded rather high pitched for him. His head was thrown back, underneath his mask his mouth was wide open as he drooled. You felt so good around him, so tight and warm. He had no idea how much longer he could hold out before he came, but he was determined to wait until you got off first. Soon the need to go faster enveloped you, so you placed both your hands on his chest in order to brace yourself and began to bounce. Kazan let out a long moan as you sped up and arched up into your touch. You let out a moan as you played with his nipples

“My handsome samurai, so good, you-ah- you make me feel so good Kazan. Come on now, you can move now, I want to feel your hips thrusting into me.” As soon as the words left your lips, Kazan brought his hips up to meet yours, almost bouncing you off in the process. Every breath that came out of him was a moan and you could hear him cursing and moaning out thank you’s in his native tongue. Chasing your release you began to moan out for him again,

“Kazan! Yes! So good… So good… You are so good Kazan-Ah! So wonderful, Ngh, my handsome samurai...Yes! Fuck! Give it to me… You are doing so-so good!” Your praise when straight to his cock, each word that left your lips had him closer to his release. He wasn’t going to last much longer. Lucky for him, neither were you. He felt you clamp down on his cock as a stream of moans left your mouth. You moaned his name as you came, and Kazan thrust his hips one more time before cumming inside you, a loud moan coming from his lips. You stayed connected as you both caught your breath. Then you gently moved off of him and snuggled up under his chin, laying over his chest,

“Kazan, you were perfect,” you whispered, “I love you so much, thank you.” Kazan's heart skipped a beat upon hearing those words. It wasn't often he heard them. He felt you sit up slightly, and locked eyes with you when you brought your face close to his. “Kazan, may I lift this mask up so I can kiss you?” The question had taken him back for a second before he nodded in response. Your hands gently grazed the side of his face as you brought the mask up slightly, only revealing his parted lips. Kazan leaned forward as you closed the gap, Lips and tongue meeting each other. After a good few minutes of making out, you finally pulled away and moved his mask back into place, you smiled and whispered, 

“Let's get you untied shall we?” Kazan sat up as you moved behind him to untie the rope. He silently prayed you would ask to do this again.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if there are any mistakes or if you want to see more of my writing. Thank you for reading <3


End file.
